noagendafandomcom-20200214-history
Donations
No Agenda has no sponsors, instead Adam and John rely on donations to support the show. For an estimate of the success of this model, some information has been compiled over at noagendanumbers.com (original page is down, located at noagendanumbers.com). Donations can be submitted at dvorak.org/NA. Supporters can choose between $2 a month (which John has requested that you don't do because of the high paypal fees that must be paid on small donations), $24 a year or a one time contribution of any amount. Although they keep quiet about the total revenue of the show Adam did reveal in a telephone interview with Adam Corola he is making hundreds of thousands dollars a year on donations. In a accidentally released chat between John and Adam after the show they talk about making $5,000 per show each. Donations Controversy It is very likely that when listeners learn about the possible high amount of donations to the show, they are less likely to donate themselves. This puts the show hosts in the situation where, if they want more money to come in, they should 'play poor' counteracting the true 'honest' independant character of the show. One could argue that asking for gas money, home rent or car repairs paints a different picture then revealing the audience of the No Agenda show that John and Adam are making a low estimated $15,000 dollars a month whilst still having room for other business activities. Donation Game It has become a reoccurring game on the show for people to submit amounts of money that have a meaning behind them. List of Donation Amounts *'$6.66' - The number of the beast *'$7.07' - Possibly a reference to a Boeing 707 *'$9.11' - A reference to the world trade center attacks *'$17.01' - A Star Trek reference *'$55.10 '- Double nickles on the dime *'$69.69 - '"Swazzle-nuff" getting laid karma *'$99.99 '- "NINERNINERNINER" "NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!" *'$111.11' - Make it rain annoucement by John *'$1000 '- Instaknight 'Donation Totals:' Totals of all donations read on the air.? Does not include donations under $50. 'Episode 460- $4430.13' Episode 461- $4891.16 Episode 462- $2117.98 Episode 463- $10,183.68 Episode 464- $2,032.54 Episode 493- $2,972.20 Change in donations read out: At the end of show 493 John expresses his concern about the donations. He mentioned there were 202 donations, 27 were read on the show, this is Thursday March 7th 2013. This was half the number of transactions compared to the same period last year while the number of downloads is going up. Adam gets very emotional about the low revenue and angry at people in the chatroom (probably because they tell him to stop wining about the donations). John and Adam discuss the show is getting too long, people can't keep up and miss parts of the show where they promote the donations. Also they find reading out all the long donation letters is getting boring and takes up too much time. They decide the letters with donations below $200 won't be read on the show anymore.